1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices made for opening bags. More specifically, the invention comprises a device having two arms which assist in opening bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic bags are used for many purposes. One common purpose is to transport and store foods, such as snacks in a sealed form. Bags can be filled with snacks, such as chips, candies, pretzels and peanuts, to name a few. The bags are often closed by heat sealing or treating with adhesive chemicals. These sealing mechanisms can create a seal that is very difficult to open without the assistance of a tool, such as scissors or a knife.
Several devices exist which are specifically designed for the purpose of opening a sealed bag. For example, there are several opening devices which use a sharp edge or razor within a plastic cover. This type of device allows a bag to slide over the razor, cutting a slice through the bag. However, there are no devices which effectively puncture and grasp a bag such that the user can easily tear open the bag. Additionally, there are no devices which use a dull edge permuting use on an airplane or by young children. Therefore, what is needed is a device which allows a snack bag to be punctured, grasped and torn open with ease without the need for an exposed edge.
The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.